Hello
by Booklover1314
Summary: Katniss and Peeta meet Tobias and Tris after they cross the fence entering Panem. Many tributes, mentors and friends are included in this story.


Hi guys! This is my first story! I know the first chapter is pretty long because at first I didn't know how to do chapters and I didn't want to delete anything so sorry!This is a crossover between two of my favorite books divergent credit to Veronica Roth and The Hunger Games credit to Suzanne Collins. This starts just after Katniss has met Tris and Tobias at the fence. They are going home to Peeta and Haymitch. Hope you all enjoy!!!!!

Katniss POV

"Oh my God," Tris says, "This is your house?"

"Wow." Four mutters under his breath.

"Yes," I say as I open the door.

"Peeta, Haymitch I'm home!" My greeting echoes throughout the living room.

Peeta comes racing down the steps. "Hey Katniss, Haymitch is taking a nap upstairs" He stops dead in the middle of his sentence. " Are you hurt?" He asks Tris. She just gapes at him.

" Don't you want to know why I'm in your house? Why I look like the factionless?

" No. You're with Katniss. I know your not crazy. And who are the factionless?"

" It's a very long story," I say to Peeta. " Can you please get the first aid kit from upstairs?" I point to Four, " Help her sit down would you?"

He grunts and they edge their way to the couch.

" I'm back!" Peeta calls.

" Let me see," I tell her.

" No," Four says. He has a very low voice. Quiet. Almost scary, " I can do it."

Tris has stayed surprisingly quiet during the past few minutes. When I met them at the fence she seemed very talkative. Defensive maybe, but still.

" I'm going to.." I pause, stuttering. " Get you a room. To stay in I mean" I feel their staring as I walk up the steps to one of the guest bedrooms.

TRIS POV

Tobias looks at me. " Are you okay?" He asks. I nod. " Are you sure?" He persists. He always does. What did I really expect? " Tobias, I'm fine, really" I assure him. He addresses every one of my bruises, cuts, and scratches. He fingers are careful. I watch him until Katniss comes back.

" The rooms ready." She says. Her face expressionless. She leads us up a stairway and down the hall. She's saying something about some guy named Haymitch. I'm not really listening but I nod along to what she's saying.

" Here it is!" She says. " I hope it's at least somewhat comfortable." It looks just fine. I don't say anything and neither does Tobias. After a little bit Katniss leaves as we enter. There is not much I want to do. There is not much to do. Tobias stands by the window saying nothing. I wonder what he's thinking about. I'm not about to ask. I change into my pajamas and climb into the bed. It is surprisingly comfortable. Tobias doesn't move a muscle. I rest my head against the pillow, close my eyes and fall asleep.

TOBIAS POV

I don't know when I move from the window. I don't know when I fall asleep. But when I wake Tris is sitting on the edge

of the bed staring straight ahead. " Tris?" That seems to wake her from her daze. Her blue eyes are alert as always. " Hi," She says. Her voice is much tighter than usual but I don't say so. " Hey." I say. The house is quiet. Peeta and Katniss must not be awake yet. Tris is quiet. " How long do you think they'll let us stay here?" I ask. " I don't know," She says quietly. " But I think she's going to let us take our time. They seem very nice." I nod. " She scared me last night though." I stare at her. " What are talking about?" I ask. " Her screaming!" She says louder this time. " Screaming?" I am very confused. " She's been through a lot I know but she was screaming in her sleep. Like Al." She shudders. Al. My initiate from Dauntless. The thought of him makes me shiver.

It's then when a sleepy Katniss walks into the room. " Peeta's made breakfast. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes."

" Thanks." Tris says. Her cheeks are bright red.

KATNISS POV

Tris and Four really seem nice. I hope they find what their looking for. I go down the hall to the guest bedroom where Haymitch sleeps. I make sure I remove his knife this time. I shake him awake. " Haymitch. Get up. Peeta made breakfast. We have guests." I say

" Who?" He sputters.

" A girl named Tris and her boyfriend

Four." I say.

" Four? Like the number? What kind of name is that!" He says.

" It's a nickname. Be polite please. They've been through a lot. They got here last night.

" Give me five minutes." He says.

" Thank you," I say. I really mean it this time.

Peeta, Four, and Tris are already downstairs when I get there. Peeta and Tris are talking. I've noticed that when it comes to Four, unless he and Tris are alone, he usually keeps to himself. He and Tris can be exactly alike, and they can be completely different. Kind of like me and Peeta.

"Hey Katniss!" Peeta says.

Tris turns around and says hello. Four picks at his eggs.

" Well," Tris says. " Breakfast was great, Peeta, thank you." She turns around and walks to the room we loaned her. Haymitch walks past her. She says something that I don't really hear. After a few minutes Four walks the route she did.

" They were interesting." Says Haymitch.

TRIS POV

"We have something to talk about, Tobias." I prompt. " Something of great importance."

" You're very right," He says. "Do we want to stay here make sure this place is fitting or go straight for it and bring all of our friends here." He says. He doesn't sound happy but not angry. Serious.

" I think we should stay. Find a place for our friends before we give too much work to our newest ones." He gives me a long hard look. " I think you're right," He says. " Okay I'll talk to Katniss about unoccupied homes that we and our friends can move into." We sit there. We've been through a lot but we're about to go through a little more. But how hard can it be?

PEETA POV

Two days ago Katniss brought two guests to the house. They seemed nice enough. One was a girl named Tris, who was injured but nice. She came with her boyfriend, Four, who for the most part was silent. Katniss seems to really like them, so I made breakfast this morning. Tris seemed to like it so I believe I did my job. Katniss's visitors are staying in Panem, in district twelve, but finding a different place to stay. They have friends. A lot of them. I sit with Katniss and Haymitch in the kitchen. Tris and four come downstairs. Katniss starts talking to Tris and Four, as always, is quiet.

"Hey!" Haymitch spits. He's drunk no doubt.

He points to Four. " Hey, Four, do you ever talk?"

"Haymitch!" Katniss exclaims.

Four just sits there. Not moving from his position.

After a few seconds, Four gets up, and walks up the stairs.

KATNISS POV

" That was rude." I say to Haymitch. It's then when I notice he and Tris are glaring at each other.

I expect one of them to say something, even Peeta, to say something but they don't. At one point Haymitch stops staring at Tris. His wander for a bit. His eyes finally landing on me. It actually momentarily surprises me. I stand up, grab Peeta's arm and lead him upstairs.

" We have to keep him sober." I say firmly.

" I know Katniss." He says softly. " But I think we should apologize first."

We walk across the hall to their room. I suddenly feel embarrassed. Like it was me who was being rude and not Haymitch.

I exhale and knock on the door. Four answers the door. He opens it and Peeta and I walk in. Tris is lying down reading one of my old books inside. " What's up?" She asks casually. Like Haymitch didn't just insult her boyfriend.

Before I start Peeta speaks, " I apologize about Haymitch. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said. He just isn't a people person."

Tris squeezes Four's hand. Peeta squeezes mine.

" It's fine," Four mutters. I occurs to me that I don't know his real name. He never said. It's really none of my business but I can't help but be curious.

TRIS POV

Katniss just left to hunt. Haymitch went to his house. Peeta is painting. Tobias and I are both reading. Katniss has some very interesting books. We haven't left the room since breakfast. I know Katniss feels bad. I wish she didn't. We just like being alone, I don't want her to think it's her fault. I talked to Tobias about breakfast. He says he's fine but I know he's thinking about something. I just have no idea what.

Panem is very different from the city. When we crossed the fence and saw Katniss in the woods, I wanted to kiss the ground knowing that there really was something on the other side. Now I feel like I might've left the city for nothing. In the Edith Prior video they said Panem needed Divergents, that we were important. But when we talked to Katniss, she didn't even know what Divergent was. It's then when I here Katniss from outside the door. When did she get home?

" What are you doing?" She says bitterly.

" What does it look like I'm doing!" A voice says. Haymitch. When did he get home? He sounds more drunk than he was earlier. For some reason that angers me.

KATNISS POV

" It looks like your watching the 74th hunger games in my house!" I yell. " Katniss calm down"Peeta says. " No!" I scream. " Turn that off!"

Tris comes out of her room looking concerned. "What's wrong Katniss?"

" Nothing," I mutter. " Haymitch, get out of my house."

" Katniss," Peeta starts. " No, you need to leave," I say.

Haymitch grunts and walks out of the door. I sigh.

" What are the Hunger Games?" Tris asks. I almost forgot she was here.

" Peeta want to answer that question?" I say more irritable than I wish to be.

" No, but I will," He says.

He basically spills our entire life story. All the stuff I never wanted to hear again. All the things I relive in my nightmares.

When he's finished, Tris sits there, and starts to cry. She leans over and hugs the both of us. She whispers to me, " I'm so sorry, Katniss, really I am,"

" Tris we're fine." I say. I walk her up the steps. It's late. She has stopped crying but it doesn't look like it.

TOBIAS POV

It's about ten, and I'm about to go to bed when Tris walks into the room. Her face is tear stained. I stand up and put my arm around her. " Are you alright? What happened?" I ask. " Turns out that Peeta and Katniss had it worse than we did." She laughs. " On the bright side, my birthday is tomorrow."She says. I forgot. Tris will be eighteen. 2 years since we met. Time flies. She leans her head into the pillow. I turn out the lights. She falls asleep.

When I wake up, Tris is asleep. That's odd. She's almost always awake before I am. I lightly touch her shoulder. " Hey, Tris!" I whisper. " Wake up. You're eighteen now!"

Her eyes flutter open. She smiles at me. " I'm eighteen!" She says. Her smile is almost giddy. We're going to bring our

friends. Katniss said we can use the house next door. Happy birthday Tris!" I say. She hugs me. " Really?" She asks. " Really," I say. " What are we waiting for let's go!" She says. She jumps up and runs to the door. " Tris," I say. " Clothes. You need them. Your wearing pajamas." I remind her. " Tough crowd," She mutters. I laugh while I get ready.

" What's the special occasion? You two are almost never up this early." Katniss says.

" It's my eighteenth birthday and we're going to get my friends!" Tris says happily.

Katniss almost chokes on her hot chocolate. " It's your eighteenth birthday?" Katniss asks.

" Yeah" Tris says.

" And you didn't think you should tell me this?" Katniss asks " Oh my gosh there's so much to do! "

" Peeta!" Katniss calls

" Yeah," Peeta says as he comes down the stairs.

" It's Tris's eighteenth birthday!" Katniss exclaims

" I'll head to the store," He says

" I'll catch a turkey," Katniss adds

The two of them are out of the door in under two minutes.

" Well then," I say grinning.

" Let's go!" She whines tugging on my arm.

CHRISTINA POV

I'm sitting in Dauntless headquarters. Tris said she'd be back by now. She specifically told me she'd be back by her birthday. She said if she has bags she didn't like it. If she comes empty handed she wants us to move Panem. My bags are packed and by the door. Part of me wonders if she's coming back if something bad happened. But I know that couldn't have happened. Tris is strong and she went with Four. She's coming back. While I wait I go to see Uriah.

Despite the grief, Uriah remains his usual happy, cheerful, and humorous self.

I knock in his door three times, when he yells " It's open,"

He looks up at me. " oh hey Christina, I'm just doing some last minute packing if Tris wants us to go to Panem." I nod.

" Don't you think she should be here by now, Uriah?" I ask.

" At seven in the morning? No." He laughs.

" Are Zeke and Shauna ready?" I ask

He nods. " I think so."

It's then when Tris and Four walk through the door. Tris hugs me. " Happy eighteenth birthday!" I say.


End file.
